What about me?
by Vipergreen
Summary: What if Bella had a twin sister and a younger one?What if Jacob imprinted on her twin?What if the youngest sister was force to choose Vampire or Werewolf. Follow Alison as she is force in this war between her sisters.Renesmee is not in this story,sorry.Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Alison meets the Volturi well kinda

**This is my first story.I sadly do not own Twilight I only own the plot,Mason and Ally.**

Hi,well I guess you never heard of me,Ally Rose Swan,twelve-year-old sister of Bella Marie Swan and her twin Mason Ashley Swan.

I don't look like I belong in my family with Bella's brown straight hair, brown eyes,ivory skin, along with Mason's wavy black hair ,brown eyes,ivory skin instead I got all the recessive genes blond orange wavy hair,blue-green eyes and instead of ivory skin I get a ghost pale**(I have no idea if this is right but just go with it)**The only thing that saves me from looking dead is my hair.I saw Bella with her boyfriend Edward who has stolen my big sister from even looking at me with the other vampires (yes I said vampires). Edweirdo glares at me I guess because,like my sisters I can block mental powers but with me is that my very presence can block the powers and Mason block physical powers as Bella can block mental, who is in love with a shapeshifter,Jacob(who had imprinted on her) came in with the pack but turn right I know my sisters have fab taste in guys.I then notice a group of vampires that look well royal.

"Alison this is the Volturi"Carlise explain to me.

"Please call me Ally."I order I hate my full name and everyone knew it.

"Hello Ally,I am Aro,please take my hand. I would hate to have Jane hurt you."I choosed to ignore the warning and started to turn around when I heard

"Pain"I spun around to see a girl who look my age with blond hair and red eyes everyone looked confused.I guess she is Jane.

"Jane,Ally here can stop all mental powers just by being in the room,perhaps all physical powers as well."Carisle explain. I was right!

"A very powerful shield just like her sisters,"Caius stated edging closer to me for which I step back.

"Girls bedtime"Esme ordered Bella,Mason,who had so 'kindly' come back. I found myself falling into a dreamless sleep.I found myself waking up to my alarm clock reading 6 so sadly I got dress in a red under shirt with a black lace shirt with long sleeves over it,black tights with a red skirt,red heels my hair in a catfish braid.

"Ally, Mason and I are busy watch the Volturi"Bella order she kidding me has she not seen the vampire bigger than Emmett?

"No way I actually go to school!Their your guests!"I shot course they were skipping school to hang out with their boyfriends.

"Dad put me in charge"Bella pointed out.

"Dad cares about my education!"I counter.

"Its one day"

"One day to destroy my life!"

"I never meted someone so selfish!"

"Than clearly you haven't meted yourself!"

Bella storm out the door and I left for yet another boring day of school I came home to nobody home but the big surprise!

"How was your day at school Alison?"Aro quizzed.

"School was fine,"I stated hiding my face.

"Did you get in a fight cause if you did I'll rip them apart!"Marcos roar for he saw me as a daughter.

"Yes I did get in a fight with a new girl who doesn't know her place."I explain.

"That is normal?"Demetri question.

"Yes."

"Who won?"Felix or as I call him Emmett number two.

"I did!"I shouted upset that he thought I couldn't win a fight.

"Good job."Felix told me now scare of me.

"**Alison Rose Swan!"**my dad roar.

**Please Review**


	2. The fight

**I do not own Twilight only the plot,Mason and,Ally.I also would like to thank Bluewolf23 and AutumnMcgowan43 for reviewing.**

**Recap**

**"Alison Rose Swan!"my father roar.**

**End of recap**

"Yes daddy"I question using my little girls voice.

"I am so glad you won!"my father cried bear-hugging me.

"Of course I did after all your daughter"I stated after my shock."I am your daughter,right?"

"I think you the way what did she do?"He asked.

"Cuss me out,trip me and slap me"I answer."So I beat the crap out of her."

"You know better than that."He scowled me.

"Of course I do but everyone knows better than to get me mad either if you have to learn the hard way"We started to watch Tv.

"Wait"I saw he had a call to go back to work so my face fell.

"I have to go"He started.

"I know"I fealt the tears I was holding back but refuse to have them fall.

"Bye"he told me as he hug me."Be good"

"When am I ever?"I question faking soon was out the door.

"You don't like when your Charlie leaves."Marcus stated.I shook my head.

"Do you have homework?"Jane ask.

"Nope"I answer popping the 'p'."Don't you have to hunt?"

"No one is thirsty"Felix explain.

"Whats your life story?"Alec blurted out.

"Well when I was five Bella and Mason were eleven our parents got divorce,Bella and Mason left with mom while I stay with dad cause our mom hates me because I back talk to her now husband,Phil who when he first meted me gave me a tee-shirt with that said '**I am a mental child'** so of course I flick him off."I giggle remembering the look on my moms face when I flick Phil off at the age of the vampires all laugh at the story.

"Are you sure your not at least crazy?"

"So what happen?"Demetri ask eagerly.

"I flick her off too."That cause more laughs."So I got grounded until they left."

"Are you sure your not crazy?"Santiago asked.

"Of course I am."All of a sudden Bella and Mason came in yelling at each other...again.

"Ally explain to **Bella that** **Vampires **are **dumb**!"Mason order."And that she is **dumb** for dating them!"

"No Ally tell **Mason Werewolfs or shapeshifters **or whatever there call are** dumb** and dating them is **dumber**!"

"I don't want to choose."I stated.

"**TOO BAD!"**both Bella and Mason shouted at the same time.I brust out crying I couldn't help it I **Hated no Loath **choosing between my family I even had a hard time choosing my dad in the divorce even though I **Hate **my mom.I found myself sobbing in Demetri's chest wrapping my arms around slowly return the hug.I slowly cried myself to I see is darkness.

**Ok so thats the end of chapter 2,Please Review.I also have nothing against Mental is Demetri's pov**


	3. Sleep Demetri's pov

**Hi,this is the third chapter of 'What about me?'I do not own Twilight,only the plot,Mason and, .This chapter is in Demetri's point of view.**

I watched a totally different Ally sob in my look weak,practical in vampires eyes not the Ally who seem like she would cusses out Felix,insults Santiago and Caius,slap Alec,makes Aro threats seem like compliments,even getting cold heartless Jane and sad Marcus to smile and laugh!Was this the same girl?

But now she is crying over having to choose a sister gaining one but losing the other in the left to get a blanket.I quickly wrap the warm material around her small frame.I look at the clock(2:00am),four hours since Ally been asleep.I saw that she was waking up.

"Sleeping Beauty go back to sleep!"Felix yelled.

"screw you!"She cried still sleepy but somehow even wrap in a blanket she still flick

him off.

"It's two,go to bed"Santiago flick him off as well.

"If you keep flicking people off,I'm going to bite your finger off."Cauis treaten she smirk and flick him off.

"Carry me Metri,"She plead.

"Don't do it Metri."Felix shouted.I heard him snicker...weirdo.

"Don't call me Metri,"I cried.

"If you have any ounce of dignity left, you would not carry her,"Santiago added.

"P-p-p-please"She beg flashing me puppy eyes.

I give up"Fine but I won't like it."

"Yes!"She exclaim.I carry her to her small room,a room painted black,with a twin-size bed with red sheets,a nightstand on the right side with bow and arrows beside it,a computer on a small white desk with a red chair,and white carpet.

"Night"I stated as I put her on the bed.

"Stay please"Ally beg me grabbing my arm.I only nod.I lay down beside her as she started to fall to a my arms around her,I smelled her,her scent was unlike her sisters, Mason:wet-dog and the woods,Bella:the Cullens and strawberries,but Ally smelled of lavender and came in and smirk at us.I knew he was laughing at me now I guess I'm Ally's teddybear.I found myself doing an Ally,I flick off only to get him to laugh took a picture and run off.I guess I would have to catch him grip me tighter,shaking ,at first I figure she was cold but I than saw she is having a nightmare.I though her heart was going to jump out of her chest at the speed it was beating.

"No!Alec!"she kept seconds all the Volturi was here.

"Shes having a nightmare."I explain.

"Santiago!Caius!Aro!"She was screaming. "No!Don't leave me!You can't leave me!"Felix took Ally from my arms and patted her back as she clouted to him.

"We're not going to leave you,"Santiago stated not caring she couldn't hear us.

"Sam stop!Please stop!Alice don't let Sam kill Jane!Jane!NO!"Jane started to shake Ally who quickly awaken and hug Jane.

"Your okay?"Ally all let out a sigh of relief.

"What was your dream about?"Alec dare to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it."Ally stated.I guess I would have to have Jane ask her or maybe Heidi.

**Well this is the was Ally's dream about?Go ahead and guess what happen. Chapter four is in Ally point of did I do in Demetri's pov?Please review.**


	4. Sleep Ally's pov

**I am so sorry!****I do not own Twilight,and starting from this chapter I will not upload until I get more reviews. chapter is in Ally's pov in chapter three.**

I found myself waking up in Demetri's arms.

"Sleeping beauty go back to sleep!"Felix shouted.I flick him right I'm not pretty or beautiful not like my sisters.

"It's two in the morning go back to sleep"Santiago ordered.I flick him off as well.

"If you keep flicking people off I'm going to bite your finger off,"Callie(my nickname for Caius)threaten.I only smirk and flick him off.

"Metri can you carry me?"I plead to Demetri.

"Don't do it Metri!"Felix cried.I flick him off ...again only to get a snicker.

"Don't call me Metri!"Demetri ordered.

"If you have any ounce of dignity left,you would not do it!"Santiago stated.

"P-p-p-please"I beg with my best puppy eyes, really not wanting to walk.

"Fine but I won't like it"Demetri stated.

"Yes!"I took me to my room I saw he was looking put me on my bed pulling the blanket over me.

"Stay please."I found myself only nod.I fealt his ice-cold arms around me.I slowly fell asleep.

**I know this is real short but I really think Ally's dream should be one chapter. review I really need your opinion.**


	5. Ally's dream

**Hi sorry for not updating in a while.I would like to thank Lovegood Lahra and ForeverAndAlways-I promise for reviewing. I don't own Twilight.**

**This chapter is in Ally's pov.**

I was in a field with my sisters who were as always fighting the fight is bad for both had tears in their eyes one side Mason, Bella on the other. My dream change:I was in the middle of a fight the Cullen,Denali coven and Wolves on one side and the Volturi on the other with my pen pals Stefan and Vladimir,the last of the Romanian coven,and the Egyptian this must be bad,for one the Romanians **loath **the Volturi.

"You killed her!"Demetri shouted at Bella and Mason. Who did they kill?

"Stefan,Vladimir you hate the Volturi!"Bella cried as if it mattered.

"We do but you **killed **her!"The Romanians cries in unison.

"We didn't mean too!"Mason cried"You could have save her!"

"We would not make her choose!She wanted to stay human but be friends!"Caius roar. What's going on?  
"What's going on?"I ask Alec but he ignore me.I punch him and felt no pain nor did he look my way.

"This is war!"The fight started as I watch.I saw Alec's head get rip off by Jacob. Stupid mutt!

"Alec!"I cried tears running down my face.I watch as Santiago got his head rip off by Carilse.I watch as Marcus teared off Emmett's head off but Aro got his head mash by Jasper.I cried as Santiago got his head rip off by Paul.

"Santiago!Caius!Aro!"I cried. Vladimir and Stefan were tearing Esmé and Rosaline to shreds,while Amun and Benny rip Garrick and Kate to sherds.I saw Felix tear off Tanya's head off.

"No!Don't leave me!"I cried as one by one my friends and their enemies fell.I watch in terror as Alice grab Jane.

"Sam stop!Please stop!Alice don't let Sam kill Jane!No!"I woke up being shaken by Jane.I quickly wrap her in a bear hug."Your ok?"I dare to all nod.

"What was your dream about?"Alec am I going to tell them?Oh nothing other than you all were to kill by the Cullen's and their friends along with werewolves.

"I don't want to talk about it."I stated using the easy answer.

**Well that's a wrap!Please review.**


End file.
